Plus Jamais
by Egauli
Summary: Hibari aurait besoin de hurler. D'hurler des mots informes à ce ciel si désespérément vide. Mais il ne le fait pas. Car ça n'a plus d'importance. Plus rien n'a d'importance, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir.


**Euh... je préviens: c'est déprimant. Dans le genre, j'ai chialé en finissant de l'écrire, et ça n'a rien à voir avec la musique que j'écoutais à ce moment là...**

**Ceci est un OS sur Reborn (rien n'est à moi, merde, hein? ^^) fait à partir de condition qui sont à la fin. Ce truc à tendance à rendre les gens dépressifs... donc faites gaffe... euh... je crois que je voulais dire autre chose, mais je m'en souviens plus ... -'_'-**

**Bon, ben je vous laisse juge. Et j'espère que vous me transmettrez vos impressions par la suite avec une review? (pliizz)**

**Enjoy, (enfin, c'est pas très approprié, mais bon...)**

* * *

Hibari regarda le mur coloré d'un air assassin. Dessus trônait un dessin, celui d'une petite fille laissant s'échapper un ballon rouge. Il connaissait ce dessin pour être passé devant déjà plusieurs fois, « There is always hope », lui avait dit Tsuna. Le nom du dessin sur le mur. Il y a toujours de l'espoir.

Le brun ressentit soudain le besoin de casser ce mur. De détruire ce dessin au nom mensonger, ce dessin qu'il avait vu tant de fois sans y faire attention et qui à présent qu'il n'était plus vrai prenait tout son sens.

C'était un mensonge. Un odieux mensonge et Hibari aurait aimé pouvoir l'asséner à la face de ce prétendu boss Vongola tout en lui défonçant le visage à coup de tonfas. Ce visage confiant et chaleureux qui lui répétait à chaque fois ces mots : « There is always hope ». Aussi faux que le dessin.

Hibari avait envie d'hurler, ça n'aurait pas été avec son image de marque mais tant pis. Il avait besoin de tout casser, de briser ce silence insupportable. Tout comme il avait besoin de fissurer ce dessin odieux. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais le cri déchirant qui aurait du en sortir fut silencieux.

Avec rage, il abattit ses deux poings fermés contre ce mur. Une bouteille qu'il avait oubliée avoir fini se brisa en des centaines d'éclat de verre. Il ne buvait jamais. Il ne tenait pas l'alcool. Mais ce soir, il n'avait que voulu oublier, et il avait jeté toute autre considération aux orties.

Il sentait de l'eau sur ses joues, mais il ne pleurait pas. Il ne pleurait jamais. Ça devait être de la pluie sur son visage. Il aurait aimé qu'il pleuve. Que le ciel reflète sa colère dévastatrice. Qu'il tonne et que des éclairs apparaissent, que des nuages noirs annonciateurs d'orage roulent, menaçants, dans le ciel. Tout, tout, mais pas ce ciel pathétiquement dégagé où la lune brillait, rendant la nuit trop claire.

« There is always hope »

Non. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Plus depuis qu'on lui avait présenté ce bureau dans un désordre monstre et pourtant ridiculement anonyme. Plus depuis qu'on lui avait donné une boite avec si peu d'objets personnels : des stylos, des photos, un MP3, un MP3 dont il connaissait toute les chansons par coeur pour avoir été contraint de les écouter indéfiniment dès ce crétin en avait envie. Plus depuis qu'il avait été obligé de repêcher un à un tous ces gardiens stupides d'un gouffre dans lequel il aurait bien aimé pouvoir aussi sombrer. Plus depuis qu'il avait vu ce regard triomphant de Byakuran. Plus depuis qu'il avait rencontré ces yeux désespérément vides d'émotions.  
Hibari était un tueur. Il savait très bien reconnaître un corps. Froid, raide, les pupilles dilatées, pas de respiration, pas de pouls, et, surtout, cet horrible trou rouge au côté droit de la tête, qui ne trompait personne. Oui, il savait très bien reconnaître un corps. Mais cette fois, il aurait préféré ne pas savoir.

Il ne voulait pas se rappeler. Il ne voulait pas être un si pathétique herbivore. Mais il avait suffi de ce dessin pour que tout lui revienne. Parce que Tsuna adorait ce dessin. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant en rentrant chez lui, il lui disait son nom. Et à chaque fois, Hibari grognait qu'il le savait déjà.  
Et Tsuna souriait.

Tsuna souriait beaucoup. Bon. Peut-être moins que l'herbivore base-baller, mais beaucoup quand même. Il se demandait parfois si le petit brun n'avait pas des crampes à force de sourire tout le temps. Mais il ne lui avait jamais dit. Il était sûr que pour ça, même Tsuna se serait moqué de lui.

Avec des gestes tremblants –c'était sûrement dû à l'alcool –Hibari sortit un portable de sa poche. Il le porta à son oreille en essayant de ne pas fixer le strap en forme d'hérisson qui y était accroché. C'était Tsuna qui lui avait offert. Pour son anniversaire. Ç'avait été la première fois que quelqu'un lui offrait un cadeau d'anniversaire. Normal, puisque qu'à part sa famille, personne ne connaissait la date de sa naissance. Personne, sauf Tsuna, qui avait regardé son dossier rien que pour lui offrir ce cadeau. Il ne lui avait même pas fait de d'emballage, mais en même temps, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas supporté. Il lui avait simplement tendu la décoration avec un « Joyeux Anniversaire, Hibari »et un petit sourire timide.  
Pendant quelques secondes, il l'avait regardé sans rien dire. Très tenté de lui refaire le portrait pour avoir osé lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Mais il avait fini par prendre le strap des mains de son « boss » sans rien dire. Et il était parti.

- Kusakabe. Prononça d'une voix trop faible à son gout Hibari lorsque son interlocuteur décrocha enfin. Viens me chercher.

Il avait réussi à utiliser un ton assez sec, mais la phrase en elle-même sonnait comme un appel au secours. Il se sentait pathétique.

- Kyoya-san ? Où es-tu ? Encore là-bas… Oui j'arrive.

Il avait gardé le strap. Et puis, il avait fini par l'accrocher à son portable. Et il n'y avait plus fait attention. Mais un jour, il avait sorti son téléphone en pleine réunion, exposant sans le vouloir aux yeux de tous le petit hérisson, et les yeux brillants de satisfaction de Tsuna ne lui avait pas échappé.

Après cet épisode, ses contacts avec le brun s'étaient multipliés. Tsuna lui donnait des missions de plus en plus courtes, et bizarrement, multipliaient les rencontres « fortuites » avec lui. Hibari n'était pas assez naïf pour ne se rendre compte de rien, surtout depuis qu'il savait que son boss (de plus en plus convainquant dans ce rôle, d'ailleurs, mine de rien) avait eu pendant un temps une relation plus que suspecte avec le petit herbivore châtain de la pluie, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la brun ait le cran de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser alors qu'il revenait d'une mission.

Bien entendu, cet acte n'était pas resté impuni : Hibari avait impitoyablement mordu à mort cet herbivore qui osait se prendre pour un prédateur. Puis il avait repris entre les siennes les douces lèvres du brun, bien décidé à y goûter encore plusieurs fois.

Cette fois là, il avait amené l'herbivore qui était dès à présent le sien dans une chambre d'hôtel et lui avait fait l'amour sans répit. Il l'avait pris plusieurs fois violemment et ça aurait pu ressembler à un viol s'il n'avait pas été tellement évident que Tsuna y prenait son pied comme jamais. Il criait son nom, sans cesse, à s'en casser la voix. Et le gardien du nuage avait l'impression de l'entendre encore : Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, et finalement, comme s'il en avait marre de ne prononcer que son nom : Kyoya, Kyoya, oh oui… Kyoya, Kyoya, encore, Kyoya, Kyoya, Kyo…

- Kyoya-san !

Le gardien du nuage tourna vers Kusakabe ses yeux dont la glace semblait avoir fondue. Son second s'avança vers lui, traversant la rue quasiment déserte pour rejoindre son supérieur qui semblait, malgré son maintien, incapable tenir plus de quelques minutes debout seul. Il l'aida, sans en avoir l'air, à rejoindre la voiture noire dans laquelle il l'assit sans un mot.

- Je te ramène à la maison, Kyoya-san, dit-il, d'un ton sans appel.

Quoi que dise son patron ce soir, il n'était pas en mesure de réfléchir correctement. Rien que l'odeur d'alcool qu'il dégageait le prouvait. Kyoya ne buvait jamais.

Mais Hibari ne réagit même pas. Le ciel semblait l'avoir enfin entendu, et de gros nuages chargés de pluie semblaient avancer sur la ville. Mais rien n'y changerait, réalisa-t-il. Ce n'était pas parce que le ciel avait miraculeusement entendu ses prières que son ciel à lui reviendrait. Même si lui-même n'y avait pas cru… et pourtant il s'était acharné à ne pas être si pathétique, les yeux de Reborn, les yeux noirs du bébé qui n'en était plus un, aurait achevé de le convaincre.  
Qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.  
Et que vraisemblablement, il n'y en aurait plus jamais.

Sa main se serra convulsivement à cette pensée. Ces deux mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Plus jamais.

Plus jamais ce crétin d'herbivore ne viendrait le voir avec ce stupide sourire qu'il rêvait de transformer en un rictus de douleur et de plaisir. Plus jamais il ne verrait ses yeux s'illuminer alors qu'il lui concédait simplement quelques toutes petites choses. Plus jamais il n'entendrait cette voix parfois douce et rassurante, et d'autre fois cassée, brisé, et suppliante. Plus jamais il ne sentirait ce corps contre lui, en lui. Plus jamais il ne pourrait le foudroyer du regard. Plus jamais il ne serait obligé de sortir du lit cette espèce de marmotte qu'était son crétin d'herbivore. Plus jamais il ne se battrait sauvagement contre ce prétendu boss aux épaules trop fines après avoir détruit tout une partie du manoir en se battant contre l'ananas. Plus jamais il n'aurait à protéger la vertu de son herbivore stupidement innocent. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais. Plus jamais.

Plus jamais.

Et voilà. Il commençait à pleuvoir. Kyoya pouvait voir les nuages commencer à se décharger de la pluie qui s'abattait lourdement sur le trottoir et la vitre de la voiture. Il la sentait aussi sur son visage. Bizarre, la fenêtre n'était même pas ouverte. Il ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi son visage était mouillé. Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi sa vue était brouillée. Ni pourquoi il n'arrivait plus à respirer convenablement. Rien de cela n'avait d'importance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il n'y avait plus rien. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Plus jamais.

Ces deux mots-là faisaient bien plus mal qu'il n'était permis.

Hibari ne sentit pas la voiture s'arrêter. Il ne remarqua qu'il était devant chez lui que quand Kusakabe ouvrit la porte de la voiture. Il se leva dignement, sans prendre la peine de remercier l'homme. Sans faire attention à la pluie qui les trempait tous les deux. Sans faire attention au regard de pitié que lui lançait Kusakabe et pour lequel il l'aurait autrement mordu à mort.

Il s'avança vers la porte de sa maison, négligeant l'aide que son bras droit lui proposait. Préférant s'appuyer sur un muret qui différenciait le trottoir de sa propriété.

Il atteint difficilement la porte de sa maison. Gêné par la lourdeur que lui donnait l'alcool, et par sa vue brouillée par la pluie… et par autre chose, aussi. Sa main tremblait lorsqu'il actionna la clé dans la serrure et pénétra enfin chez lui. Il enleva rapidement ses chaussures et son manteau et se dirigea vers son lit. Il avait besoin de rejoindre son lit. Il était fatigué, si fatigué… et la boule qu'il sentait dans sa gorge ne voulait pas partir.

Il s'assit sur le lit, tentant d'ignorer son cœur qui battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait si mal ? Il ne voulait pas avoir mal. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Il voulait juste redevenir le carnivore qu'il était, et dont tout le monde avait peur. Pas cette loque qui ne parvenait même pas à s'avouer que l'eau qui roulait encore sur ses joues n'était rien d'autre que des larmes.

Ses yeux se posèrent sans son autorisation sur une masse informe sur son lit. Un vêtement. Un pull noir avec une doublure bleue. Qui n'était pas à lui. La taille était bien trop petite. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'en rappelle si précisément ? Qu'il se rappelle si précisément le petit brun qui enlevait son pull et le jetait distraitement sur son lit, avant de venir se blottir dans ses bras ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se rappelle l'odeur exacte qu'avait Tsuna ? Mais Tsuna ne sentait plus rien, maintenant. Il le savait. Il avait tenu ce corps entre ses bras. Ce corps. Ce cadavre. Celui de Tsuna.

Tsuna qui était mort. Qui ne viendrait plus jamais le voir avec son sourire d'imbécile. Qui ne lui redirait plus le nom de ce satané dessin. Qui ne lui ferait plus jamais écouter des chansons qu'il n'aimait pas.

Tsuna était mort. Et il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Pour personne.  
Il le savait. Il le savait très bien. Trop bien, même.

Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ça fasse aussi mal ?

Kyoya se recroquevilla sur son immense lit. Essayant sans succès de sentir une dernière fois l'odeur de son amant dans ce vêtement.

Plus jamais.

* * *

**Thème 2 : Hibari, muret, mur, le dessin sur le mur (_There is always hope),_un téléphone avec un strap hérisson, un pull noir à doublure bleue, et un mp3.**

* * *

**Voilààà. Joyeux, n'est-ce pas? T_T (putain, j'ai besoin d'un mouchoir...)**

**Je sais pas si la fin est vraiment bien... mais je voulais vraiment finir par ça... Au fait le coup du "Plus jamais", je l'avoue, m'est inspiré du "dernier Elf", et du "dernier Orcq" dont je suis incapable, là maintenant tout de suite,de me rappeler l'auteur.**

**En tout cas, c'est vachement bien si vous aimez l'héroic Fantasy de la littérature jeunesse...**

**Hibari est un peu OC, surtout sur la fin, mais je suppose que sortir avec Tsuna l'a changé... 'fin bref. A plus, tout le monde. (j'vais me chercher un mouchoir, moi...)**


End file.
